I Thought I Had It Good
by fakefrowns
Summary: Cammie, an amazing outgoing fifteen year old, lived a way nobody would ever want to live until someone decided to change her life forever...LOTS OF ZAMMIE!
1. Chapter 1

Sitting quietly in my lonely room, I ask myself…What if I have had said no from the beginning, instead of getting into this whole mess just expanding bigger and bigger. I knew who to blame, but I just couldn't get my heart to believe in it.

...

Walking to what everybody calls "home" I flip the hood on my jacket to prevent the cool breeze blowing my brunette hair into my view. Today was a sunny day, a day I would prefer to be outside the whole evening, but wasn't allowed. That's the kind of place I live in, the rules so strike, that I can't go visit my boyfriend for more then two hours. It's not like I follow the rules, because I don't, but it gets so ridiculous, that I just spend the night in his room, not caring if I get in trouble. The thought of Zach made me smile. He was the most amazing boyfriend you could ever imagine, and the best part of all, is that he's gorgeous plus a great kisser.

Looking over to my right, I see Liz's orphanage, my younger stepsister. I only get to see her twice a month...ironic right? I think not. And Anyway she's alright, but thinks she better then everyone else. Sometimes bitchy, but other then that, just a normal stepsister.

I sigh and quicken my pace, moving faster holding my hood up so it wouldn't fall back into place, wanting to see Zach. I approach the door and cautiously turn the handle, peeking inside before I walk in. I scan all around me before making my first move to the staircase running on the rough wood steps two at a time, not caring that I was breaking a rule.

As I approach my room, I walk in thankfully not spotting my worst enemy, Macey. She made me the most hated person in the orphanage where I live and it all started from the beginning, when Zach first asked me out. If you haven't suspected the obvious, she has a major crush on him and threatened me multiple times to break up with Zach, but he took care of things, thank god.

Sighing in relief, I walk over to my bed grabbing my ipod off the near by desk, plugging the headphones in my ears. I slouch down organizing my pillows to get in a comfortable position and close my eyes enjoying this peaceful moment. I never really have the time to think alone in a silent room, so I take the chance humming the words to the music I listen to, relaxing and draining all my worries out of my head.

"OUCH!" I scream jerking up, immediately frightened with terror turning my head toward my hips wondering where the sudden pain came from. Strong hands rest over my most likely bruised hips now, and I glance up to see Zach looking down at me with a grin on his face. I pout and swat him with my hand setting my ipod elsewhere. "Not funny Zach." I say getting off the bed and feel his hands slip away from my waist.

"Yes, but that was my excitement of the day." He chuckles. I hear a squeak from the bed he sits on and I roll my eyes crossing my arms over my chest facing him.

"What have I told you about knocking?" I say still slightly mad, but I calm down gradually.

"Sorry mother." He frowns acting so innocent, I couldn't help but smile. "Now come here" Zach pats the space next to him, "Or I can just get up and come to you…your chose."

With a lazy grin, I walk towards him and sit down, feeling his arm rap around me. "You know, I still don't forgive you."

"What?" He says looking down at me with that flirty smile I can never resist. "How can you not, by how dashing I look?"

"Would you stop?" I say bursting out laughing and snuggling closer to him. After catching my breath, I went on. "It's harder then you think."

"So you do agree that I look dashing to you?" He asks raising an eyebrow looking down at me.

"Duh" I say, not looking up at his face. I grab his hand into mine and start playing with his fingers, wanting to change the subject.

"That's what I thought." He mumbles and kisses my hair.

There was a long awkward silence, before I went on. "Do you think I look…cute to you?" regretting what I what I just asked, scared out of my mind for what his answer might be.

"Duh" He says trying to imitate my girly voice, and I couldn't help but giggle. "But not just cute…the most amazing gorgeous, hottest girl I ever seen." I sigh in relief dropping his hand out of mine and wrapping my arms around him. We stayed in this embrace for who knows how long, and I didn't want it to end, wanting to be with Zach forever.

...

I wake up at the sound of a soft snore in my ear. Zach's arms were around me, in an embrace and I had no way of getting out of it, not that I minded. I turn my head the slightest bit, and kiss him on the check. I snuggle up closer to him, not letting any space come between us and fall right back asleep not realizing how tired I was.

...

"Cammie…" I could feel someone beside me, shaking my shoulder gently. I didn't want to move. "Cammie…" the same voice said, gentle and sweet. I could feel a warm breath on my cheek and all of a sudden, lips started moving up and down my neck, the person mumbling my name after ever kiss. I moan silently curling up in a ball when hands came around my waist pulling me closer to this person. I wrap my arms around my knees squeezing my eyes shut. "Cammie" The voice said again, moving his mouth to my forehead.

"What?" I whisper not wanting to speak, but to sleep. Suddenly, lips came over mine and I open my eyes in shock, but when I realize it's Zach kissing me I relax. I kiss him back enjoying this moment and release my arms around my knees to wound them around his neck pulling him closer to me. I could feel him smile under my lips, and he deepened the kiss, his hands combing through my hair. After a moment, I break away from his kiss for air, my breath coming out ragged, but I wasn't the only one. "What was that for?" I asked, not that I didn't enjoy it or anything, it just took me by surprise.

Zach looked hurt. "Is it so hard to believe that I wanted to kiss my girlfriend?" He asked with a frown on his face. With that as his answer, I blush looking down at my lap. Zach shuffles so we are both sitting up with me in his lap. He grabs my chin with his hand so I would have to look up at his face. He had a smile now on lips and it calmed me down, glad that he understood. "Beautiful" He mumbled starring into my eyes and moved closer so that our faces where an inch apart from each other. "Do you trust me?" He whispered, his gaze moving down to my lips, but he didn't give me a chance to answer, his lips coming onto mine again, hungrily. I kiss him back willingly and he puts his arms around me pulling me down on the bed with him.

"Yes" I finally mumble onto his lips. Finally, he pulls away, but doesn't move his arms around me and I don't do the same. We stare into each other's eyes for the longest time. I knew time was ticking by quickly, but at that moment, I simply didn't care. I was with Zach in his arms and that's all that mattered.

"Good" Zach says tracing me out of my thoughts. I remove my hands out of his hair and try to sit up, but couldn't.

"Umm Zach, can you let go of me?" I ask in a slight teasing voice. He removed his arms around my body and helped me off the bed, putting his arm back around my waist holding me tight so no space came between us. I sigh happily leaning my head on his shoulder. Suddenly, the door handle made a squeaking noise. Immediately, I jump away from Zach feeling very nervous. I take deep breaths to try to calm myself hoping I wasn't going to get in trouble again.

As the door opens slowly, I see a peak of Slick dark hair, to only make me more nervous. I get back to Zachs side in spare time, wrapping my arms around him as Macey comes into the room. "Hey Zach" she says twirling a piece of perfect hair shutting the door behind her.

I pray for him not to say anything back at her. Derrick nods slightly in her direction, and she giggled. I roll my eyes at Zach and he does the same.

I remove one of my arms around his waist and start to head for the door, but _she _blocked my pathway. "What do you want?" I ask in my non-friendly voice. I couldn't help but notice that she put her hand on Zachs chest.

Macey glanced at me once before starring back at Zach again and put her pout face on to look so innocent. Oh, puh-lease, like that would do anything.

"Oh Cammie, why does it sound like you always hate me?" She asks not even looking at me, but starring at Zach.

"Because Macey, I do. And get away from my boyfriend." I tug Zach's back with me a few inches away. Under her breath, I could hear her say _well. _

As if I didn't say anything, she went on. "Anyway I have some exciting news to tell you." Macey jumped up and down in fake enthusiasm. I glance at Macey to Zach, back at Macey and wait for her to go on. Finally after a minute of silence, she continues. "Someone wants to adopt you." I open my mouth in shock. This was good new…no it was amazingly spectacularly good news, but why me?

"What?" I ask, not believing what I just heard. More slowly, she answered.

"Someone. Wants. To. Adopt. You." Macey said like I was deaf, stretching out each word one at a time.

I shake my head already knowing what she said the first time. "Yes, but why me." I said asking more to myself then anybody else. I feel Zach shrug beside me and I look up at his face to see hurt in his eyes. He puts his hand on my check silently stroking, his finger moving back and forth. I lean into his hand, not wanting him to stop. We stand there for who knows how long and Zach rests his head on top of mine.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispers, and right when he said it, I felt sick. I wouldn't be able to see Zach…Again…Ever. I couldn't let that happen, because then Macey would have him to herself. At the thought of that, I started to gage…Definitely not!

"I'm not going to." I finally say after a long pause. I feel Zach shuffle beside me, turning my body so I was facing him. He was starring into my eyes, not saying anything, and the silence was painful. I shift uncomfortably.

"Cammie…I-"

"Hello, still in the room people." Macey said waving her hands in the air, interrupting Derrick. I turn toward her to give her a death glare and she just gave me a fake smile, probably glad Zach didn't get to finish on what he was about to say.

"Macey, could you leave." I say pointing to the door, but she was just examining her nails and shaking her head. "Please" I said gritting my teeth so tight that it was painful. I didn't realize I was shaking until Zach put his arm around me, rubbing his hand up and down my arm to calm me down. And I do, but just a little.

"You no Cammie, this is my room to. I mean you can't just keep it all to yourself like you own the place…and you don't, totally don't. I mean most of the time I'm not even in here, I should be the one complaining-"

"OK!" Zach said interrupting Macey's babbling. "Since you won't leave, we'll just get out of your way." Zach held me close to him, like in a protecting way walking right past her and she did NOT have a happy smile on her face. Zach just rejected Macey...right in her face…with me there. I smirk, that will show her.

=)

omgomgomgomg I have the most amazing plans for this story, but your just going to have to read, review, and find out!

**P.S. **I totally agree that the beginning is really boring, but I had to put it in, because I had to let you know what was going on. Don't worry it won't be like that again and so sorry that this chapter is so short.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to go." Zach explains to me, while I'm looking everywhere but his face.

After Zach and I left my room and Macey's shock, we went to his room. A place I spend most of my time. I would have expected him to be happy that I decided not to leave and always be together with him, but Zach had other ideas…arguing. Why did we have to argue when everything could be perfect right now? If I was leaving, which I'm not, we shouldn't be arguing about this. This is what I want, my decision and I already decided-

"Hello?" Zach waves a hand in front of my face. I jump back a foot surprised how close he was standing to me. Just a second ago, he was across the room. Wow, I must be out of it.

"What?" I stammer, not wanting him to look at me like that. I take a few steps backwards trying to give us some space since he obviously doesn't want to be my boyfriend anymore, but he mimics my steps moving towards me. I start to panic when I hit the wall, a dead end I have no way getting out of. I close my eyes taking deep yoga breaths trying to relax myself, when all of a sudden I smell his cologne. I don't open my eyes when he tells me to and I feel his hands on my face. I sigh nervously and slide down to the ground feeling him to the same. I lean my head against the wall and take a last deep breath before opening my eyes to see Zach's an inch away from mine. After a moment of starring into each other's eyes, Zach finally breaks the silence.

"Now why won't you live with this family?" He asks barley over a whisper. I feel his warm breath on my neck and I couldn't seem to think about anything but how close he was to me. Then, all of a sudden, I feel the tears coming, falling over my cheeks. I cover my face with my hands, trying to hide the evidence and keeping my voice steady. It takes me a minute to finally catch my breath and Zach doesn't say anything which I am very grateful of.

"Because" I finally say, my voice ragged from the tears. "I don't know what I would do without you." Zach moves my hands away from my face and I immediately jerk my head down. I didn't want him to get a close up view of my smeared makeup face.

"Cam…this can't be about me." He says putting his arms around my waist, pulling me onto my chest. I nod burring my head onto his shoulder, not able to speak in words. He takes my head with his hand gently to face him, an inch away from his. I try to pull my head away from his hands, but he has a firm grip. "I'm not good enough for you." Zach whispers closing his eyes and sighs. I turn my head and thankfully, he loosens his grip. I burry my head back to his shoulder, feeling fresh tears coming again and I soak his shirt. He leans his cheek on top of my head. Finally after the long silence, Zach mumble's, "I'm so sorry" And those where the last words I heard before I blacked out.

...

"Breath...Breath" I heard someone say close beside me. I flutter my eyes open to see Zach, of course. I could tell he was in panic mode and relaxed. "Cammie" He said moving towards me. "Are you all right?" Was I all right...was I all right? What kind of question is that? I guess he could tell that I looked confused, because Zach pointed to my head. "Does your head hurt?" My head? Ouch...Dam-... I immediately cover my hand to the pained spot and right away feel something warm and liquidy. I look to see red blood all over my hand and I became to feel nauseous. I close my eyes and swayed a little bit before I hit my head on the floor. "Cammie!" Zach said in a panicked voice. He put his hands around me and lifted me up in his arms. I squeeze my eyes and curl my blooded hand up tight, the pain more hurtful then my head. I could feel his muscles tighten up when he began to run out of the room. I put my arms around his neck leaning my head on his chest, trying to get some support.

"Zach" I say after a long pause. I open my eyes to see him starring down at me. "What happened?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound much like mine. I cleared my throat a few times, just to realize that I was deathly thirsty. When he didn't speak right away I looked up into his eyes to see hurt, confusion, anger.

"I don't know" He finally says looking away from my eyes and straight ahead. I tug on his shirt to get his attention, but then I see the blood, where my head was resting, I felt disy. Is it possible for the pain to become worse? Because that's what it feels like.

I moan softy and feel Zach picking up his pace, by my noise. I remove a hand around his neck and cradle it by my injured head. Now, closing my eyes, I fall into a deep sleep.

"I couldn't help it...it was my only chose." I heard a deep voice say a distance away from me. I didn't dare move a centimeter.

"Yes, but why? If the owner of this orphanage finds out what you have done, then you could be in serious trouble." Said an older woman's voice.

Ignoring the question, the guy went on. "I don't care what happens to me. I just want Cammie to be safe, so could you please get the parents that will adopt over and tell them that she will be part of there family?" At the word family I cringed, how could this person. There was a long pause and I wasn't sure if I should fake wake up-

"I'm afraid that it's Cammie choose. I know that most kids would be trilled to go off with this family, but it's her decision Zach." Zach! I open my eyes immediately, to find Zach and the nurse sitting at the far end of the nurse's office. I cleared my throat to get there attention, and right when I made a slight noise, they turned there heads in my direction. The nurse frantically got out of the chair and walked over next to me. "Oh honey, I didn't realize you were awake. How are you feeling?" I looked up at her face to see a slight worried look in her eyes. I give her a reassuring smile that I _didn't_ just hear there conversation and she relaxed. "Does your head hurt?" She asks and right when she said it, my smile fated, but to only feel the pain.

"Umm...not really." I lie "But could I have a glass of water?" I ask. I have been thirsty ever since Zach was carrying me. The nurse nods her head and turns around. I glance at Zach to see his face in his hands. "Zach" I whisper, not loud enough for him to hear me. I sigh and turn my head looking up at the ceiling. I wouldn't think this would be such a big deal.

"Here you go." Said the woman with a glass of water in her hand. I try to sit up, but was to stiff from the uncomfortable bed I was laying on. I moan, wishing I didn't say a sound, because that would only cause frantic people asking me the same question over and over again. I sigh closing my eyes trying to forget about the pain and the water to clear up my dry throat, but all of a sudden, arms came around me lifting me up, supporting my weight. I already knew who it was.

"Thanks" I mumble trying not to be obvious that I was grateful for his arms around me. I grab the water from the nurse and gulp it down feeling refreshed. I hand the cup back, and the woman walks away, out of the small room. I get the chance to look up at Zach, still holding me, and I whisper. "Can we please leave?" He nods moving the position of his arms to lift me up, not saying a single word. I rest my head on his chest and noticed that he changed his shirt from the bloodstain I made earlier. I frown; he really does care about me. I look up at his face and couldn't help, but feel joy. He wants me to have a normal life and be a normal person.

"Your room or mine?" He asks forgetting my thoughts.

"Yours" I whisper barley getting it past my mouth. I could not, would not see the face of the devil who started this whole thing to happen. Son of a bitc-

"Here we are." Zach says opening the door to his room and laying me on his bed gently. He sighs turning around facing the wall, not looking at my face. I could tell that he was upset about the incident.

"Zach," I mumble afraid of what his response might be.

"Why?" He asked not looking at me. "I mean look at you, it's my entire fault that you have a bandage spot on your forehead." Immediately, my hand went over a rough rapping around my head, protecting the left ingured side. Has this been here the whole time? "It's not going to change anything about what happened if I show my face to you." He explained in a simple matter of fact kind of way.

"I don't care what happened." I say moving my hand from my forehead, reaching for Zach's arm, but he was too far.

"Then what do you care about?" He asks slightly changing his tone of voice, seeming calmer about the situation then just a second ago.

"I care about…" I start to say, taking a deep breath before I went on. "Knowing why you wanted to be with me and to always remember the way you look, the most gorgeous guy any girl would ever want to date and out of everybody, you picked me. So, when I move in with this family, I don't know what I would do if-" and that's all it took before he automatically turns around with a slight grin on his mouth, reaching for me to stroke my face and kissing me with passion. After a few adorably loving minutes he pulls away, sitting on the bed next to me and wraps an arm around my waist to pull me closer to him.

"So you really are going to move?" He asked looking down at me with a sparkle in his eye.

"Yes" I whisper.

Zach removed his arm around me taking my face in his hands kissing me again a way that we never kissed before, wanting me to be with him forever. Tears start to form in my eyes, falling over my rosy cheeks, but I wasn't the only one. We kiss, both of our tears filled with sadness, but for different reasons. We shared this moment together in each other's arms wanting to have more from each other then we could give.

...

I walked slowly to the main office to meet my new mother, Rachel Morgan...Morgan. My name will officially be Cammie Morgan when all the legal contracts get signed. Today, I figured out that my sister, Liz, got me involved. First Kendra wanted to adopt her and she said you could pick one friend to be part of the family. Liz picked me. The real question though, is why?

I open the door to the office and right away smell a fruity scent. I glance over at the waiting chairs and see only one woman, with Liz beside her. There's nothing wrong with that, but she looked like in her middle sixties, a grandma. This couldn't be her…could it? I pause for a second just starring at the scene before me until the secretary told me to take a seat. I take a deep breath and close the door behind me, before I start to walk toward Liz. I take a seat next to her, afraid what the old woman might say.

"Cameron…right?" The woman asked me, leaning over Liz to look me straight in the eye. My face fell right when she asked me that, wishing this wasn't the woman that would now be me future mom. I was hoping she was a visitor.

"Umm…no It's actually Cammie." I tell her not knowing what else to say to the woman. I lean back in my chair hoping she would get the idea that I didn't want to talk to her. I could hear her sigh and I glanced over to see my _mother_ looking the other way. This gave me the chance to secretly tap Liz's shoulder to get her attention. She turns her head slightly and I made a motion with my eyes directing my attention over to Rachel, but she just shrugged. I turn away looking straight ahead, slouching in my chair, hoping for the best of everything.

I was leaving tomorrow…less then two days to say goodbye to my friends, well pretty much just Zach. Everything is settled. The meeting was boring and signing everything was fine, but took up most of the day. I decided that I shouldn't judge a person and get to know them. I mean Kendra could be a really nice person, I just don't let her show it to me.

I start to head to my room, when I spot Zach leaning against the door frame looking so gorgeous. I still can't keep the thought in my mind that he was waiting just for me. I smile and walk towards him grabbing his hand and leading him inside my room. Thankfully, there was no bitc- found. I sigh in relief and take a step closer to Zach. After tomorrow, I wouldn't seem him again, and won't be his girlfriend anymore. I squeeze my eyes shut hopping not to bring back the tears. Beside me, Zach put his arm around my shoulder bringing me closer to him. I turn towards him burring my head on his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you so much." I mumble on his skin wishing I had a few more days to be together with him. He moves his arm down to my waist and rests his check on top of my head.

"You have no idea." He says sighing. I look up at his face memorizing him forever.

"Well…I guess I should start packing up." I start to inch my way away from the embrace, but feel Zach tighten his hold. "Want to help?" I ask sarcastically and wishing in my heart that he would. There's an awkward silence, before Zach goes on.

"If I didn't" He started. "Then I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend, now would I?" I smile on his chest and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I love you." I whisper closing my eyes and wishing I didn't have to leave and be away from him.

"I love you to." I hear him mumble, kissing my hair. I sigh. Whether I liked it or not, I had to get packing. I pulled away from Zach and he let go, but not immediately.

"Well, let's get to work then." I say in complete no confidence, but before I could take a step, Zach took me in his arms again, and kissed me. The kiss that we shared was amazing, the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to a lucky girl, just like me.

:)

So did this chapter make up for the other one? I hope so and I'm terribly sorry if you didn't like, but anyway thanks to all my fans out there reviewing/alerting/favoriting...is that even a word? Oh well

**P.S. **Was it better then the first chapter, because I totally agree. LOL but I want you to enjoy this story more then I do so tell the true. Love You Guys!


	3. an

Ok so just a quick a/n since some of you guys are confused...

No one knows what happend to her head. You will find that out later in the story.

Liz, her stepsister picked Cammie to leave with the old lady to be adopted, because the old lady says that Liz you can pick one friend to come live with her. Does that make any sense? The old lady is Rachel, now going to be her mother. (Don't ask me why she is old...you will also find that out later)

I am reallly bad at explaing things so sorry about that.

Oh and that was my mess up on Derrick. Didn't mean to put that in there...

anywayz I'll update soon to hopefully get you all back to understanding!

Love ya and thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3

I walk with Zach at his side in the huge building, are hands entwined. I sigh as I lean my head on his shoulder. This was something I am going to miss, the warm feeling of his hand in mine.

"So…what do you want to do on your last day here?" Zach asked leading me to a bench near a huge window overlooking the whole orphanage. He sits down and I do the same sitting close enough that our legs were touching.

"Please don't mention anything about tomorrow." I pleaded looking down in my lap, letting go of his hand. "I don't want to think about it." I say feeling sad, not wanting to cry again, which would only make things worse. I bit my tongue down to feel physical pain instead of emotional.

"Well, we could finish packing your-"

"No packing." I say cutting Zach off shaking my head. "Let's do something fun, something that will get my mind off of…sad things." I slide myself closer to him and feel his arm rap around me.

"Ok…" He said considering it. "What do you want to do…as I just asked you a second ago?" He chuckles while I look down blushing.

"I was talking about the last day thing."

"Just kidding Cam." I hear him chuckle again making me more embarrassed, but suddenly becoming serious. "I know your depressed with all that's going on, and believe me, you have know idea how I feel, but–"

"Then why did you want me to live with this family?" I asked already knowing the answer to my question, but I just hope that he realizes that I will never see him again…ever. If Zach didn't want me to go, I would be more then happy to tell that family off.

"Cammie, I want you to leave with this family…" My heart sank slightly. "More then you could ever imagine, but could you just do this for me?" I hear him sigh and I peek up at his face.

"I already said yes." I mumble annoyed removing his arm around me. I get up from where I was sitting, and stretch my hand out towards Zach, waiting him to accept my offer. He does gratefully with a huge grin on his face.

"You don't know how much this means to me Cam."

"Actually, I think I do." I say letting go of his hand and walking the other direction, away from Zach.

"Where are you going?" Zach asks keeping pace with me easily. He grabs my hand into his and I immediately pull away from him. Coming to a stop, I turn around and face him making him halt in place with a confused look on his face.

"You asked me what I want to, so I'm going to do it." I say getting it all out at once. I turn around walking away again, but only got to a few steps before Zach put his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but form a smile on my face turning around to face him had a serious, confused, angered look on his face and I couldn't keep myself together any longer and burst out laughing at that moment. Right away, he got the impression that I was just kidding and I started to run away up the stairs as fast as I could go. I know what Zach is good at and one of those certain things is speed.

I run down the main hall heading up to the second flight of stairs, urging my feet to move faster then they were going now. Before turning the corner, I couldn't help but glance behind me to see that Zach was two feet away from my reach, mimicking my footsteps as I headed for the stair-

Unexpectedly, I hit into someone hard, making me loose my balance and start to fall backwards. Before I knew it, hands came around my waist to support me up, and I turned around to thank him, but to loose Zach's balance with me coming down with him. Zach still tightly held my waist and I hear a _thump _from the fall we made. "Ugh" I sigh moaning and close my eyes now on his chest. Immediately, I cradle my injured forehead, feeling Zach's strong chest muscles right under my hand making me feel queasy.

"Ahhh…the love birds." I hear a sarcastic voice say above me, and knew right away, who it was. I squeeze my eyes shut still holding my injured head feeling a massive heading coming, wanting for stupid Macey to leave.

"Could you leave us alone Macey?" Zach moans sliding his hands around my waist moving me in a more comfortable position. "The least you could do is say you're sorry."

Macey gasps and I open my eyes to see her have a look of annoyed in her eyes. "You know what Zach…when this bitch of your girlfriend leaves, you could do way better." She says trying to change the subject and obviously referring to herself. She twirls a strand of hair around her finger, bulging her eyes out trying to look so…cute, but that was the last word I would say it's more like frantic. "And anyway, it's not my fault. Your_ beloved_ girlfriend here wasn't paying attention where so was going."

"Umm Macey." I said cutting into her speech or whatever. I try to move my position of my body so I could look her straight in the eye, but Zach held me down. "You would be the last person Zach would want to go out with…Sorry." I say giving a fake smile, but vanishes right away when suddenly my headache became worse, pounding in my head.

"Whatever." She says flipping her hair over her shoulder and gave a flirty wave to Zach before walking past us and stepping on my leg.

"Ouch." I cry out in pain and immediately move my free hand over my left leg, but Zach beat me to it, grabbing my shoulders and positioning me upright. He moves me off him, leaning me against the hallway wall and scoots next to me, gently grabbing my leg to rest it in his lap rubbing the injured part.

"Thanks." I sigh and lean my head on the wall removing my hand from my head enjoying the smooth flow of his fingertips. There was a long comfortable pause before Zach went on.

"You know what Cam, so many horrible things have happened to you in the past two days." He states I guess trying to lighten the mood up. Zach rolls my jeans up to the lower part of my knee, and I look down to see a big purple bruise from where Macey stepped. I gasped and couldn't even look at it, turning my head the opposite direction as Zach bends his head down to my leg and kisses it. I shuddered at the unexpected coolness of his lips on my skin, but enjoying every minute of it. He gives my leg back to me as I look up at his face to see pain in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Cammie." He leans his head down toward mine and I suddenly felt nervous forgetting about my headache and my leg. All I could think about is he's going to kiss me!

I close my eyes as he leans his forehead onto mine and feel his cool breath blow onto my face. "It's not your fault." I mumble waiting for his lips to attach onto mine.

"I'm not talking about that." He whispers turning his head the other direction.

"Then what are you talking about?" I ask suddenly alert, taking his hand in my, but he rejects and slides an inch away from me. "Zach?" I asked now so confused. I didn't know what to do with my limp hands, so I just lay them in my lap.

"You know about your forehead and when you asked what happened, I said I didn't know." He says so quietly that I had to lean forward to understand ever word. He runs a finger on the floor, tracing random patters. I concentrate on his finger, my eye following ever move.

"Yes" I breathe afraid what he might say next.

"Well, I did it." Zach says turning his head looking at my forehead. He lifts his hand to the bandage, stroking the rough rapping. I was so shocked; I couldn't seem to get words past my mouth. Zach sighs dropping his hand in my lap grabbing both of my hands into his. "It was the only way I could get you to go with this family Cam…I had no other way."

"Why would you do such a stupid thing?" I ask suddenly feeling so shaken, that tears started to form in my eyes. Something I was trying very hard not to do this whole day. I sniff a few times and take my hands out of his to wipe my eyes.

"It was so dumb of me." He says looking up at my face and catching a tear with the back of his finger. I turn my head away from him, not wanting to look at his face. "Will you forgive me?" He pleaded grabbing my face to look at him. I sigh ignoring the question.

"What exactly happened?" I mumble wondering this whole time. He was the one to turn away, letting go of me.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He whispers. "But I'm just asking you this one thing…please forgive me."

"That's a lie." I stammer and drunkenly try to stand up and take one-step, but end up stumbling and fall onto Zach's lap. I try to squirm away, but he wraps his arms security around my body, impossible for me to move.

"What are you talking about?" He whispers into my ear tightening his hold around me. I try to wiggle into a more comfortable position, and was grateful that he couldn't see the look on my face.

"The one thing you wanted me to do was go off with this family and I accepted that, even though it was the last thing on my list that I wanted to do." I expected to hear him argue with me, but he didn't say anything. I try to turn my body facing him, when I accidentally moved my leg the wrong position making me cry out in pain. My head goes limp and falls onto his shoulder as I close my eyes and try to forget everything that happened to me. This was the last day I would be with Zach. "I'm sorry." I cry regretting everything I just said, even though it was true. "I do forgive you." I whisper with tears still rolling down my cheeks. There was a long pause before Zach went on.

"Cammie, I'm the one who should be apologizing, so don't make this your fault because it's not." He strokes my hair and rubs my back as I calm down gradually.

"Can we please go somewhere else…like your room?" I ask, wondering how long we've been in this hallway.

"Whatever you want my princess." He mumbles lifting me up in his arms, carrying me as if I'm a fragile little kid. He walks slowly with his face a few inches from mine and it took all my stretch not to move my head closer to his and press my lips onto his.

I was in Zach's room, on the bed, my head lying on his chest. I am so totally bored, that I don't know what to do with myself, and to make it all better, Zach is still apologizing even after I forgave him. I mean hello…We only have eleven hours to be together and he out of all things is doing this?

"Zach," I pleaded, as I slide off his chest and lean on my elbow looking up into his eyes. "Can you please stop bringing this up and get over it. I only have so many hours to be with you." I close my eyes and lay my head on the soft comforter that smelled like him. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but made myself not to. I know he's really upset and he still hasn't told me exactly what happened, but by kissing him, would probably make him feel a lot worse then he already is.

"Yeah, I guess your right." he says and starts stroking my hair. I sigh in happiness making me doze off. That's a start right?

"Thank you." I mumble suddenly feeling sleepy, But that's understandable since it was right around midnight. There was a long pause hanging in the silent dark room.

"Can you do me a favor?" Zach asks me removing his hand from my hair and scoots down closer to me so we were face to face…an inch away.

"Anything…" I breathe, suddenly wanting the urge to slide my arms around his waist to bring him closer to me.

There was silence hanging in the air. "I know how you are, and when you leave, your going to expect me to be there for you, but I'm not so, after tomorrow morning, I will never see you again and there's no point in torturing yourself…I guess my point is, is to live a life." He sighed and he did what I hoped for him to do, pulling me closer to him, but now it didn't matter. I buried my head on his shoulder sniffing a few times trying not to cry.

"So you just want me to forget about you…like you never were a part of my life?" I mumble on his shirt pinching myself to see if this was reality or not.

"God no…I want you to remember everything, it's just I don't want this to end for you. OK?" He says leaning back to look up into my face.

"OK…" I whisper and he kisses me on my cheek, before bringing me back to him. I sigh and close my eyes hoping I could get some sleep, but I suddenly felt nervous wondering how my future would be for the rest of my life.

I was just about asleep when I heard a soft, quiet whisper. "And never forget that I will always love you."

:)

OK so I have to say that I loved the ending to this chapter. I can't wait until we get to later chapters…trust me it's going to get really good, and I don't want to say anything to spoil it, but I do have one thing to ask you…review!

P.S. I want to thank all my reviewers…you guys rock my world. That's probably my favorite thing to see on my email so I wanted to thank you for that. You are the ones who totally make me update!

and also I don't no if this was confusing to you guys or not, but if you have any questions just ask and I will answer them! But I won't tell you what's going to happen. I don't want to spoil anything.


	5. Chapter 4

"I don't know if I can do this." I whisper to Zach as I reach for his hand, waiting for my sister and new mother to appear. I was leaving in about a half hour, "sigh" and everything was ready to go. I haven't even seen Macey thank goodness, but it gave me the shutters for leaving Zach with _her _to himself now that he was single.

"I know you can…just trust me." He mumbles while leaning down to kiss me on the cheek.

"How could you know that?" I ask leaning back to look up at his gorgeous face. His head turns to the entrance slightly before looking down at me.

"I would know that, because you are my girlfriend." He said in a "duh" voice and I had to stiffen a giggle reminding me of the two previous days. Ugh, how everything was normal then.

"Sorry we're late." A high-pitched voice says and I turn to see my sister with Rach- mom next to her. This was going to get some time to get used too plus the age difference.

"So what's the plan?" I ask my voice shaking. Zach gives me a reassuring squeeze to my hand and I couldn't help but sniff a few times already missing him.

"Well, I thought maybe you can get your belongings with Zach while I go help with Liz, meet you guys back her in twenty?" Rachel asked in a much too enthusiastic voice.

"Sure" I mumble and start to turn the opposite direction. I felt pressure on my back and could feel the warmth of Zach's hand through my thin shirt that made me want to run away with him forever and never leave each other.

As we approach my room, I cautiously open the door and gasp at the scene before me. The room was empty, except for two beds with just the old mattress' and dusty furniture. Nothing else was there. Zach squeezes past me into the room and I look up at him with watery eyes to see a shock look come across his face, a frown forming.

"What the hell happened?" He asks, but I didn't answer him. Immediately, I dodged out of the room to the restroom where I could cry. It was obvious who did it…Macey, but where could she hide all my belonging plus hers? There were only so many places, and I just had to sleep in stupid Zach's room to get her the chance to do whatever she wanted to all night. I owned nothing. I HATE MY LIFE!

"Cammie" I hear a knock on the door that I slammed and locked behind me. The tears were already spilling over my cheeks as I shuffle to the farthest corner away from the door, under the counter. "Cammie" Zach says now louder, he jerks the door open and I see his face in furry. So much for the lock. I curl up into a ball and rest my forehead on my knees, tears rolling rapidly over my cheeks making my jeans damp. I hear the door shut behind him with footsteps coming toward me. I sniff and wipe my eyes, not looking up when he came next to me, cramped in the tight space beneath the sink counter.

"This is something she would do, isn't it?" He asks in a low voice as he slides an arm around my waist. I couldn't respond, just nodded my head not looking up at him. There was a long silence hanging in the air, before he went on. "This is my entire fault." He mumbles and I couldn't help but look up at his face confused.

"How is what your fault?" I barley get passed my mouth, still teary from crying and probably had bloodshot eyes, not a lovely view. He turns toward me and I jerk my head back to where it was.

"Because, if I never asked you out-"

"ZACH!" I nearly shout. "Just shut up." I couldn't help myself. If he was blaming himself for going out with me, that was ridiculous. You shouldn't just not ask someone out because someone else has a crush on you.

"Yeah" He sighs. "I guess your right. And don't worry, I will never go out with the bitch even for money, I mean look what see did to your leg." Self-consciously, I glance down at the bottom of my left leg, surprised that I forgot about that and my forehead. My forehead didn't have its bandage on me anymore, just a slight bruise now, but as I look at my leg, it seemed like the phrase started all over again.

I didn't say anything…I didn't need to say anything. Zach sighs again pulling me closer to him and grasps my shoulders firmly to have know chose, but to lean my head on his chest. "But I think it's good that your leaving because then you wouldn't have to get in any of this mess again, which I feel terribly sorry for." He starts to stroke my hair and I wipe my hand across my dried up tears. Suddenly, I felt really close and could feel my body aching with pain.

"Ugh" I moan and try to stretch my back in the cramped area; I needed to move before I…I don't know what. I jerk away from Zach's grip gently and crawl out of the tight space, arching my back and stretching my arms. So not, better. I turn towards Zach looking at the ground. "How much time do we have?" I mumble suddenly feeling shy, not wanting to know what the answer is.

"About ten minutes." He whispers coming toward me. "Ten minutes to be with you and go to my room to get you some of my things." He wraps his arms around my waist bringing me toward him.

"I'm not taking anything of yours." I say and pull away from his grasp.

"Why not?" He asked confused tightening his grip around me so I couldn't move and try to escape. "You have to have something of mine for you to remember me and anyway it's the least I can do."

"You already gave me everything." I say and thankfully, he loosens his arms around me as I walk to the door "And if you did give me something, I would just cry every time I look at it." I say as I step out of the restroom and apparently stop, not knowing where I was going. Zach comes behind me and rests his hands on my shoulders directing me to his room. "No" I command and try to stop my pace, but I was unsuccessful as I drag my feet across the floor, struggling to keep upright. Lazily, I kept tripping over my shoes and almost feel over, but Zach had a firm grasp on me. We were now in his room and he took his hands off me, but before I could escape, he closed the door, blocking my pathway.

"Relax Cammie…You would think I was going to murder you or something. I just have to check something."

"Oh." I say now feeling embarrassed and I walk over to his bed sitting on it while he goes over to his desk facing the opposite direction of me. I hear him shuffle around, but I don't look back. I try to relax and stay calm, but after what Macey did, I couldn't seem to think about anything, but that. Unexpectedly, Zach walks in front of my view making me jump in shock. Urgently, he raps his arms around my body and pulls me closer to him pressing his lips onto mine. I sigh in relief, finally able to do what I wanted twenty-four hours ago. I feel Zach slip his hands in the back of my jean pockets, while I pull myself closer to him. We probably only had five minutes left, but at that moment, I simply didn't care. He pulls away to fast and sits next to me removing his body off me. I lean back on the bed, feeling the softness under my back, relaxing the tension in my muscles. "So…I guess this is it then?" I squeeze my eyes shut. Don't cry don't cry don't cry.

"I promise Cam, this will never be the end." He whispers and I turn my head to look up at him and for the first time see to sadness in his eyes, as if he was about to cry, which made me want to cry at the sight.

"Please" I whisper. "Don't cry"

"Let my just say that you are the most gorgeous girl I ever met, and I will never forget my Cammie…Morgan." He says while a tear rolls down his cheek. Hesitantly, I wipe it away with the back of my fingerer. As I start to pull away, Zach catches my hand and holds it to his warm soft cheek. "I'm going to miss you so much." He mumbles closing his eyes and sighs. I didn't know what to do, but sit there starring at him like an idiot.

"Zach-"

"Yeah we should probably get down there." He says not moving, but opens his eyes to stare at me.

"I wasn't going to say that." I mumble and scoot closer to him. "But I guess I do." Ugh, this was so stressful.

"Yeah" He says and starts to sit up with my hand still pressed against his cheek. He lets go gently and intertwines our hands together walking out of the door to where we came from, a new life approaching me within minutes.

Walking silently to the main entrance door, I see Liz wave her arm over towards us. A few boxes were scattered on the floor, which reminds me…

"Where's all your stuff?" Rachel asked as we approach while she looks over the box in her hand occupying her and starring at me with a confused look on her face.

I couldn't seem to know what to say. "I…I…I-"

"She's been stolen." Zach cuts in. His ton in a low voice.

"Stolen?" Questions Liz stopping immediately on what she was doing

"Can we please talk about this later…" I urged. "I'm not in the mood." I say directing my eyes to Zach's forcing a sad smile form across face. Liz nods giving me a confused look and I just shook my head looking down to the floor.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Zach leads me to the bench we sat on the other day and I grouchily sit on it. "Well" I say hesitantly "I guess this is goodbye." I rap my arms around his waist tightly for a moment, but let go immediately. It would be better this way. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes shut forcing me not cry at the moment.

Breath in out. In out. In out.

"Cammie" Liz yells from across the room. "We're leaving whenever your ready."

"OK" I whisper knowing she couldn't hear my response. I start to get up and walk toward the door my body stiff and tight.

"Cammie wait." I hear Zach yell and runs right into me, turning my body around to face him. He gives me a last quick kiss on the lips and hugs me tightly. "I love you." He mumbles into my ear and pushes me closer to him.

"I love you to." I say and those were the last words I said to Zach before he finally let go of me and I stumble off walking to my new family starting a completely new life in front of me, empty handed, not looking behind me once.

:)

Wow, you know what I have to say FINALLY! I have wanted to get past this point from the beginning of the story. I mean there really is no drama …just wait until the next few chapters! I'm so excited just thinking about it! (Doing the happy dance)

OMG I just reread this whole chapter and it was horrible and short. Ewww…so sorry about that. Do you think I'm rushing it to much because I do, like way to fast.

I want to thank **_Tennis Freak Loves Gale And Hates MJ (no spaces are supposed to be there but it wouldn't let me do it the other way)_** you totally put a smile on my face when I read your review! Well I am 16 years old and I don't have free time to write this. To tell you the truth I wrote this a few months ago and this is the last chapter that I got to, so I have to get my butt moving on the future chapters. The good thing though, is that I have it all planned out so hopefully it won't take me that long to type!

So review and tell me what you think will happen! thanks and love ya

fakefrowns


End file.
